Interruption
by Byaghro
Summary: Merlin decides Arthur needs a break from his meeting.


**Title:** Interruption  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Porn!, wall!sex, established relationship – No spoilers (I haven't seen the ending yet so I suspect this is AU now)  
**Word Count:** 989  
**Disclaimer:** Do not own!  
**Summary:** Merlin decides Arthur needs a break from his meeting.

* * *

Sir Percival was almost through expounding upon the need for additional grain stores when Merlin poked his head into the Council Room. Arthur glared at him, trying to convey with his eyes that if Merlin interrupted this meeting and made Sir Percival start all over again, Arthur was going to kill them both.

Merlin, as usual, paid no attention. "Sire, a word if you please." Arthur opened his mouth to say _no_, but then Merlin tacked on, "It's _very_ important."

Arthur gave him a hard look before reluctantly rising. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll only be a moment." And with that he strode after Merlin, his cloak billowing as impressively as Uther's ever had.

Merlin led him down two corridors in silence before shoving Arthur abruptly behind a tapestry. "Merlin, what on…" Before he could finish his sentence, Merlin was on him, assaulting Arthur with lips and hands and tongue until Arthur almost forgot his irritation. Almost.

When Merlin finally let him breathe, Arthur panted out, "If you interrupted my meeting because you wanted a bit of a tumble, I'm going to…"

Merlin cut him off, typically. "You've been in there three hours. I figured _you_ needed a bit of a tumble. Besides," Merlin met Arthur's gaze steadily, "I missed you."

Any argument that wasn't slaughtered by Merlin's earnest sincerity died a quick death when Arthur's manservant-turned-Court Sorcerer and Trusted Advisor dropped to his knees.

Merlin made short work of Arthur's ornate breeches and then he was licking and stroking and making Arthur moan in a very unkingly way. Merlin pulled away long enough to say, "Unkingly isn't a word you know."

"Less mind reading, more sucking." Arthur grunted. Merlin shrugged and returned to his task. His long, slender fingers were wrapped firmly around Arthur's cock while his mouth, which had just that morning been whispering a litany of filth in Arthur's ear, was now stretched wide as Merlin did his best to swallow him whole. Arthur leaned his head back against the rough stone wall and tangled his fingers in Merlin's messy hair, trying very, _very_ hard not to thrust his hips.

After several deft swirls of Merlin's exceptionally talented tongue, Arthur was at the brink. A tightening of his hands was the only warning Merlin got, but after years of familiarity that was enough. He gripped Arthur's cock tightly and sucked. _Hard._ Arthur gasped and came, reveling in the feel of Merlin's throat moving around him as white lights flickered behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Moments that seemed like years passed before Arthur finally relinquished his hold on Merlin and slumped against the wall. Merlin stood on wobbly legs and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, a smug smile forming on his ruby red lips. Arthur reached out and fisted a hand in Merlin's tunic, dragging him into a bruising kiss. Merlin's ministrations had taken the edge off, but Arthur was certain he'd _never_ get enough of his odd lover.

When Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips to pull him closer, he felt a familiar hardness against his thigh. With a possessive snarl and a quick step, he reversed their positions. Now Merlin was pressed against the wall while Arthur leaned into him, biting a string of kisses down his slender neck. Merlin gasped and arched. Arthur fumbled for the pouch that Merlin always kept at his waist. A few swift tugs and Arthur had the vial of salve in his hands.

"Turn around," he muttered against Merlin's mouth. The sorcerer moaned and quickly did as bid, scrabbling to undo his breeches and shove them down at the same time. _The only time he is ever readily obedient_, Arthur thought with a smirk.

As soon as Merlin was in place, Arthur crowded up against him again, pressing close from chest to thighs, his mouth back on Merlin's neck and his fingers teasing against Merlin's entrance. Merlin shuddered as one finger breached him.

Arthur took his time, leisurely finger fucking Merlin while his own ardor grew again. By the time he had three fingers in his lover, Arthur's erection was fully renewed and Merlin was a mewling, quivering mess. He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the blunt head of his cock, sighing with pleasure when he slid right in, his thorough preparation having been well worth it.

Arthur quickly established a bruising pace, in part because he was becoming aware of how long he'd been gone from his meeting, and in part because he knew how much Merlin loved it. He leaned forward and whispered in Merlin's ear, "Touch yourself, Merlin. Come for me."

Merlin groaned and removed one hand from the wall, where he'd braced himself against Arthur's thrusts, and reached down between his legs. Arthur could imagine the flurry of swift, twisting strokes Merlin was employing, having watched him wank many times. Arthur continued to move inside of Merlin's delicious body and only a few moments later Merlin rose up on the balls of his feet and let out a keening moan that always signaled his release. Arthur thrust a few more times before pressing close, wrapping his arms around his suddenly limp lover.

They stayed like that for several minutes, until duty finally forced Arthur to release him and pull away. Merlin, his face pressed against the stone, whimpered and began to turn when Arthur withdrew his still-erect cock. "Wait, I can…" he started, his voice slurred with drowsiness and satisfaction.

Arthur placed a gentle hand on his back. "No. I have to return. Go to our chambers and wait for me there. With luck I can keep Sir Percival from reiterating his point, _again._" He leaned in close and pressed a kiss just behind one of Merlin's ridiculous ears. "_Be ready,_" he rasped, enjoying the feel of Merlin's body shivering beneath his hands one last time.

With that, he stepped back fully, righted his clothing, and returned to his meeting.


End file.
